The invention relates generally to a system and method for running a continuous communication line through devices in a wellbore.
In the production of hydrocarbon fluids and in various other subterranean applications, communication lines, e.g. hydraulic control lines, electrical cables, fiber optic lines are used to convey signals and/or power between subterranean locations and surface locations. For example, communication lines are run within wellbores to convey signals to and/or from well equipment deployed within the wellbore. The well equipment has many forms for use in a variety of applications, including fluid production procedures, well treatment procedures, and other well related procedures.
Many of these applications benefit from sealing off sections of the well with, for example, packers that may be deployed at one or more points along the wellbore. Generally, a communication line segment is deployed within each section and axially run through the packers. As a result, this prevents running a continuous communication line into the wellbore so that each segment of communication line must be joined to the next segment using connectors. The connectors e.g. hydraulic, electrical, fiber optic or any other type may be made up at the surface as the well equipment is run into the wellbore. However, assembling communication lines with the connectors and testing the connectors to check proper functioning uses valuable rig time. Furthermore, communication lines are assembled with the connectors under surface conditions but once downhole, the connectors may be exposed to downhole conditions, such as high pressure, elevated temperature, vibration, shock, and various corrosive fluids. These conditions may loosen the connectors, or may effect the pressure sealing capability and functionality of the connectors.